School House Rock 2
by Moon Goddess 740
Summary: I've never been good with summaries, so just read the first chapter for summary
1. Default Chapter

School House Rock 2: Valentines day Nightmare  
  
First she survived 3 years of criticism from Pan, and then she survived going out with Trunks. Now, after going through a horrible homecoming dance, Marron faces a new challenge-Valentines Day. What new tortures have Pan cooked up for sweet ol' Marron? How will Trunks deal with it and more importantly, will Marron whip Pan's ass once again? 


	2. Smooth Sailing? You Wish!

MG740: Okay everybody, I'm back with the much-awaited sequel to School House Rock. Despite the controversy over the last story, I bring you this one now!  
  
Marron: I hope it's better than the first.  
  
Bra: I hope my BF Marron gets to kick some butt again.  
  
Pan: I hope I get my Trunksie back.  
  
Cast of DBZ: I hope we get a part.  
  
Trunks and Goten: We hope we get laid! We really, really hope we get laid!  
  
MG740: It is, she will, you won't, some of you will, and not in your wildest dreams will you guys get laid in this fic.  
  
Marron and Bra: Yes *high fives each other*  
  
Pan: *Pouting* Big meanie.  
  
Cast of DBZ: Which ones?  
  
MG740: You'll have to wait to find out  
  
Cast of DBZ: Damn -_-*  
  
Trunks and Goten: *in the corner sulking after the news that they won't get laid.* Why not?  
  
MG740: Because I said so!  
  
Trunks and Goten: *still sulking, now in silence*  
  
MG740: Now before hand, the disclaimer, I don't own DBZ, if I did I could afford to get my friends Christmas presents, before Christmas. So without further ado, here is the ficcie! *starts playing nice opening music, even though no one can hear it.*  
  
School House Rock 2 Chapter 1- Smooth Sailing? You Wish.  
  
It had been almost a month since the homecoming accident and now many of the kids have learned to either like Marron, or fear her. Not many feared her and even more still respected her.  
  
It was a definitely official that her and Trunks were together and on February 14th, they would have been together for a month.  
  
It just happens that February 14th was also Valentines Day so Trunks wanted to make that day extra special.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" Goten asked his friend as they were training one Saturday morning.  
  
"First, since it's on a Saturday, I thought I'd wake her up with breakfast in bed. Then, since she loves the park, I thought I'd take her there. After that, I'd take her to dinner around 6:00 at that new restaurant 'Le Plus Beau'. And finally at 8:00 I'll take her to the Valentines Day dance at school.  
  
"Wow man, you got the whole day planned don't you?"  
  
"Yep, ahh!" Trunks screamed as Goten punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Ha ha. You shouldn't divide your attention when in a fight," Goten said. Then got punched in the face by Trunks.  
  
"Don't insult me. I'm not that stupid Goten."  
  
"Somehow, I don't believe that," Goten whispered.  
  
"I heard that! Come here you!" and the boys spared like that (with the occasional insult being thrown) for another four hours.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Hey Marron, you and Trunks got any plans for Valentines Day?" Bra asked as her and Marron strolled down the street through Migasaki Mall (don't ask me if that's a real mall 'cause I'm sure it isn't. It's more like a strip mall. Not like that either. It just means a mall with lots of stores lined up and down a street or avenue. For those of you in Brooklyn, its like Fulton Mall.)  
  
"You know, it's strange. That'll be our one month anniversary, yet he mentioned nothing about it," Marron said as she looked into a shop window.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well right now, I'm checking the stores for 'Mega Man Battle Network' for Trunks and I want to get a Gameboy Advance SP for him," Marron said, still checking out windows.  
  
"Woah, that's over $100 you're shelling out for my brother and you don't even know if he's gonna do anything for you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You're nuts girl.  
  
"Maybe," Marron started to drag Bra into the store she saw the game in. "So what's going for you and Goten that day?"  
  
"He's taking me to breakfast, then to a movie. The rest, he says, is a surprise. But I love Goten's surprises, so I'm not worried."  
  
"Okay, that sounds romantic. Oh look, there's the display for the 'Mega Man Battle Network' game," Marron said as she rushed over to it at top speed so that no one would get the game before she did. Unfortunately, she was still a second too late.  
  
"Sorry girl, but the SP will still be nice, right?"  
  
"Right," Marron said as she went to go get a blue, black, or silver one. These were his favorite colors. When she got to the SPs, the only color left was yellow and Trunks hated yellow.  
  
"Damn. Someone's against you," Bra said.  
  
At that same moment, Marron picked up Pan's conversation with the store cashier. "And I think I know who it is too."  
  
"Who?" Bra asked, as they both heard an infectious and obnoxious laugh from someone.  
  
"I'll give you one guess."  
  
"So, getting the game for your boyfriend?" the female sales clerk asked.  
  
"No, actually he's my ex, but soon me and him will be back together. After this present, the last Mega Man game around for miles and a nice silver SP system, I know he'll take me back.  
  
Marron got more pissed off by the seconds and stormed up to Pan. "How many times must I remind you bitch. Trunks is my man, and you're not getting him back!"  
  
Pan turned around casually and said, "I'm glad you think so. I'll get him back with these gifts Marron. I know his weak spot are games and he can't resist them. He'll take it from me."  
  
"Not on your life heifer!" Marron screamed as she looked at Pan.  
  
Pan scowled, then smacked Marron. "I'll take my man back form you alright. You can count on that you stupid express bitch!" Then she walked out of the store.  
  
Marron stood there speechless for a few minutes until.  
  
"Marron, are you okay?" Bra asked.  
  
That's when the water works started. Marron cried and flew out of the store (as in running, not actual flying)  
  
"Marron!" Bra screamed going after her.  
  
Marron stopped when she ran into a man. She quickly sobbed out an "I'm sorry and was about to run away when.  
  
"Marry?" Trunks asked using his nickname for her.  
  
Marron wouldn't look up. She didn't want Trunks to see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Marron was going to say, but then she remembered what her mother said.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Marron, you gotta learn to handle yourself and not always depend on a man for comfort. If Pan confronts you again, don't tell him or you'll never learn to deal with it yourself. Okay?"  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Marron, sweetie, what happened?" he tried again. When she still said nothing, he just scooped her up into a giant hug. "Okay, I won't ask again."  
  
When Bra caught up to them, Goten was also there. She dragged him away and told him what happened. "But don't tell Trunks. I don't think she wants him to know. Okay?"  
  
"Sure sweetheart," he said as he hugged hr.  
  
By the time they got back to Marron and Trunks, she had cried herself to sleep and Trunks said he'd take her home.  
  
"You guys need a ride?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, I brought my car. I can take us home," Bra said as she dragged Goten away. "Later."  
  
"Bye," Trunks said and took Marron to the car.  
  
The drive home was silent. One because Marron was asleep and two because Trunks was thinking. 'I don't know what got you upset, but I have a feeling Pan's involved. If she is, I'll make her pay for hurting you. You can count on that.' And he drove her home.  
  
MG740: Okay, that's it. I know it's short, but you guys don't mind right? *Is pelted by tomatoes* Alright who's throwing those tomatoes.  
  
Vegeta: *grabs another tomato an throws it at her.* *grins like a Cheshire cat when it hits her in the face*  
  
MG740: Okay whoever threw that, you could be a little original. *Gets pelted with apples and one flies straight into her mouth.*  
  
Vegeta: *falls down laughing* Oh this is rich. She looks like one of those pigs on display.  
  
MG740: *takes the apple out of her mouth* Vegeta? That was you?!  
  
Vegeta: Uh-oh, time to split. I fear no being on this world or any other EXCEPT a pissed off authoress. *Runs like the wind*  
  
MG740: Get back here you son of a-(in a nice tone of voice) oh and review people. (pissed off again) Get back here!!! 


End file.
